1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing materials, including films and nonwovens, having z-direction folds or ridges on at least one surface of the material. This invention further relates to a lofty, nonwoven material produced from continuous fibers in which the lofty character of the nonwoven material is the result of the fibers comprising the web having a z-direction orientation, whereby a plurality of ridges or folds are formed on at least one surface of the nonwoven web. These materials are particularly suitable for use in a broad range of applications including fluid management (surge), air and liquid filtration, acoustic and thermal insulation, packing material, absorbents, and cleaning materials. More particularly, these materials are suitable for use as surge, spacer layers, filtration materials and absorbent layers in personal care absorbent products including disposable diapers, incontinence garments, and feminine care products such as sanitary pads and napkins, and in face masks, surgical gowns, sterile wraps and surgical drapes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Absorbent personal care articles such as sanitary pads and napkins, disposable diapers, incontinent-care pads and the like are widely used, and much effort has been made to improve their effectiveness and functionality. These articles generally include a liquid absorbent material backed by a liquid-impervious barrier sheet. To enhance the sense of comfort, the absorbent material has a facing of a material which masks at least the body-facing surface of the product. The purpose of this cover material is to help structurally contain the absorbent material and to protect the wearer from continuous direct contact with moisture from previously wetted absorbent material. The cover material is typically of relatively low basis weight nonwoven fabric. Improved product performance has been obtained in these products through the incorporation of a surge management material disposed between the cover material and the absorbent material. The surge management material is made from a relatively high basis weight, low density, that is, thick, nonwoven web material.
In nonwoven webs, the fibers comprising the web are generally oriented in the x-y plane of the web and the resulting nonwoven web material is relatively thin, that is lacking in loft or significant thickness. Loft or thickness in a nonwoven web suitable for use in personal care absorbent articles promotes comfort (softness) to the user, surge management and fluid distribution to adjacent layers.
In order to impart loft or thickness to a nonwoven web, it is generally desirable that at least a portion of the fibers comprising the web be oriented in the z-direction. Conventionally, such lofty nonwoven webs are produced using staple fibers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,067 which teaches a nonwoven thermal insulating batt comprising structural staple fibers and bonding staple fibers which are entangled and substantially parallel to the faces of the batt at the face portions and substantially perpendicular to the faces of the batt, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,114 which teaches a batt including a major percent of thermo-mechanical wood pulp fibers stabilized by the inclusion of a minor percent of thermoplastic fibers including staple length thermoplastic fibers. Alternatively, conventional high loft forming processes rely on pre-forming processes such as fiber crimp formed on a flat wire or drum, and post-forming processes such as creping or pleating of the formed web.